As environmental concerns mount, electric vehicles become more popular and their use more ubiquitous. Batteries used to power electric vehicles require regular maintenance, and tracking this maintenance, particular when multiple vehicles are involved, can be burdensome. Automating this process would relieve this burden. In addition, since batteries have limited life spans and, as a commercial commodity, have resale and warranty values that are functions of their remaining life and of the manner in which they are operated, tracking these parameters can yield economic benefits.